Welcome to my Universe
by Myaka
Summary: Pour tous les autres, tu es "partie". Ils ne peuvent voir au delà du fait que tu ne partages effectivement plus notre quotidien. Mais moi, j'ai trouvé un moyen de te ramener. Un moyen qui m'est réservé...


**Note de l'auteur :** Petit OS sur Charlie-boy. Je ne vous en dit pas trop, pour pas tout dévoiler. J'espère que vous comprendrez tout ! - -'

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi ! Tout aux Frères Scott, réalisateurs de la série ! Même mon salaire.. inexistant - -'

**Conseil de Musique : **Do me a Favour – Arctic Monkeys

Welcome to my Universe

Charlie posa son doigt sur le tableau noir couvert de son écriture brouillonne, reconnaissable au premier coup d'œil. Il resta un instant comme cela, immobile, presque serein ; puis doucement, son doigt se mit en mouvement, traçant un sillon parmi les chiffres et les diverses équations qui dansaient devant ses yeux. Prenant de la vitesse, il finit par arriver en bas du tableau, avant même de s'en être rendu compte.

Sa mine afficha alors un air surpris, comme s'il ne savait plus quelles raisons l'avait amené à faire cela. Enlevant sa main, il la porta à hauteur des yeux. Perplexe, il observa un instant son doigt couvert de craie, qui semblait l'accuser ; puis il porta de nouveau son regard sur le tableau. La ligne qu'il venait de tracer était parfaitement visible, créant une diagonale du vide au travers de ce fouillis chiffré, qui paradoxalement était aussi parfaitement ordonné. Presque inconsciemment, son esprit se mit en branle et compléta mentalement le vide qui venait de se créer. En se rendant compte de cela, Charlie détourna la tête, presque écœuré.

_« Les Maths, toujours les maths… »_

Tentant de chasser cette voix insidieuse et si cruellement familière de son esprit, il prit le parti de s'éloigner du tableau. Gagnant un coin du garage qu'il avait fait sien en le transformant progressivement, au fil des années, en bureau de recherches, il se laissa tomber sur le vieux fauteuil déglingué qui se tenait là. Il ignora les ressorts saillants, perceptibles sous le tissu tendu et élimé, trop occupé à réfréner la marrée de sentiments qui menaçaient de l'envahir. Repoussant de son mieux leurs assauts, il balaya le garage du regard.

Invariablement, comme pour le ramener à la réalité, ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'arrêter sur le tableau qu'il venait de quitter. La voix s'éleva de nouveau, accusatrice :

_« …tu n'as pas de cœur, Charlie ! »_

Il secoua violemment la tête comme si une action aussi concrète pouvait stopper le délire furieux de son esprit. Il n'en était évidemment rien, mais Charlie avait ainsi l'impression d'avoir encore un semblant d'emprise sur… tout cela. Se penchant en avant, il posa ses poings fermés sur ses yeux. Plongé dans le noir, il lui semblait être plus à l'abri qu'il ne l'avait été jusqu'à maintenant. Mais tout ceci n'était qu'illusion, et son sentiment de mal-être revint à la surface, plus puissant que jamais. La pression exercée sur ses yeux se fit sensiblement plus importante, mais Charlie n'en avait pas conscience.

Il sentait son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il eut une grimace, démonstrative de la souffrance qu'il éprouvait. Comment pouvait-_il_ dire cela ? Bien sûr qu'il avait un cœur, et évidemment pas qu'au sens physique du terme ! Il ressentait tellement de choses…. Il n'était pas la personne insensible qu'_il_ décrivait, c'était faux !

_« Maman est en train de mourir, et tu restes dans le garage !! »_

_Il_ ne comprenait rien… Rien ! Croyait-_il_ donc qu'il n'était pas au courant ? C'était absurde. Absurde et insultant. Il ne se reconnaissait pas dans la description du gamin capricieux que l'on faisait de lui. Et s'il ne parvenait pas à faire face de la même manière que les autres à la mort imminente de sa mère, il y faisait tout de même face, à sa manière.

Les papillons qui dansaient devant ses yeux - avertissements muets d'une perte de connaissance qui ne tarderait pas s'il ne relâchait pas la pression sur ses yeux - le contraignirent à relever la tête. Un instant désorienté, il attendit de recouvrir la vue, avant de se lever. Tachant d'ignorer le tableau qui semblait l'attendre, il préféra aller jeter un coup d'œil absent aux cartons qui s'empilaient au fond de la pièce.

_« Tu ne ressens donc rien ? Il n'y a que les mathématiques qui t'intéressent, sale égoïste ! »_

La violence avec laquelle avait été prononcée cette phrase lui revint en mémoire avec une vivacité dont il se serait volontiers passé. Ses lèvres tremblèrent légèrement, sous le coup de l'émotion. Pourquoi diable ne comprenait-_il_ pas ? Son interprétation était parfaitement infondée… Mais comment le _lui_ faire admettre ? La tâche paraissait impossible. Charlie avait l'impression d'être enfermé dans une dimension qui n'avait d'existence que pour lui. Poussé par une force obscure, il ne put empêcher ses pas de le mener devant le tableau qu'il avait quitté seulement quelques minutes auparavant.

Oui, il avait douloureusement conscience du fait que sa mère ne tarderait pas à les quitter ; et oui, cela l'affectait profondément. Néanmoins, il ne sentait pas le cœur de la regarder s'éteindre petit à petit, son sentiment d'inutilité s'en retrouvant décuplé. Alors à la place, il préférait passer du temps avec ses équations. .Une manière comme une autre de se raccrocher au fait que certaines choses – et les mathématiques en faisait justement partie – ne mourraient pas, et se trouvaient présentes partout, dans chaque chose. Il appréhendait ainsi d'une manière plus sereine le futur départ de sa mère, convaincu que, comme ses chiffres, il pourrait la retrouver n'importe où et n'importe quand. Il se raccrochait aux souvenirs de moments partagés, à des odeurs qui éveillaient en lui des sentiments d'euphorie et de nostalgie mêlées…

_« Je te déteste ! »_

Charlie ferma un instant les yeux ; un sourire douloureux étirant ses lèvres. Il savait que ces mots avaient été irréfléchis et prononcés sous le coup de la colère. Ou peut-être l'espérait-il seulement… Une chose était certaine, il espérait qu'il sera pardonné, à défaut d'être compris… Et il souhaitait de tout son cœur, qu'elle, sa mère, ne lui voudrait pas.

Rouvrant les yeux, Charlie chercha du regard la craie qu'il avait laissé tomber un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. La repérant sous la chaise où elle avait du rouler, il se baissa et la ramassa. Placée au creux de sa main, tel un trophée mystérieux dont lui seul connaissait le sens, il revint auprès du tableau noir. Il le survola du regard avant de commencer à remplir les blancs qu'il avait crée en laissant son doigt parcourir la surface polie.

Le sourire qui illuminait son visage n'était qu'amour et sérénité. Il savait que ce qu'il faisait était bien. Par son action, sa mère atteindrait le statut d'entité omniprésente. A sa manière, il lui conférait le pouvoir d'immortalité. Un pouvoir dont lui seul, Charlie Eppes, comprenait et appréhendait pleinement la signification.

Il espérait qu'un jour, Don pourrait accéder lui aussi à cette dimension où les choses apparaissaient sous un jour nouveau.

_« …je te déteste ! »_

Il hocha doucement la tête. Oui, il l'espérait vraiment…

THE END


End file.
